A Piece of Him
by whatever-u-want-it-2-b
Summary: Jess is sick and close to death. He asks Rory to let a little piece of him live, what takes her to the most important decision of her life.


**Title:** A Piece of Him

**Summary:** Jess is sick and close to death. He asks Rory to let a little piece of him live, what takes her to the most important decision of her life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls (fortunately, or unfortunately, it depends on your point of view)

**A/N:** _Well, let's just suppose Jess had decided to stay in Stars Hollow after telling Rory he loved her. Let's also suppose they got married a few years later and they were living a pretty pleasant life until Jess discovered a terrible disease, a brain tumor. Rory is about to graduate from college and he asks her to make a tough decision._

_Anyway I just hope you like it!_

**Chapter 1:** The Request

"I can't believe you're asking me to do this Jess!" she held his hand crying 

"Well do you really think that's too much to ask?" he seemed surprised.

"We're not even sure it's really not curable. Maybe you still can get out of it" she didn't really have that much hope. He'd soon die and she knew it. Rory just couldn't admit it, at least yet.

"Yeah, so maybe after years and years of treatments and then years of recuperation I'll be able to live lying on a bed for the rest of my life, depending on people, depending on you.  Believe me, I'd have no life, and I'd ruin yours too"

"But, believe me I'd love to have a baby with you but not like this. I mean after...after" she just couldn't say it. The idea of having her beloved husband dead was something she'd never get used to saying. More tears fell down her face "After you're gone I'm the one suffering here alone"

"That's why I'm asking you to do it. That way you'd never be alone. You'd have our son!"

 "Jess, I don't wanna sound selfish so please don't take this the wrong way but I'm twenty-two years old. I can't just become a nun or a crying widow and live unhappy forever"

"So you're just waiting for me to die so you can look for someone else? Is that why you don't wanna carry my baby?" he stood up and headed to the window. His eyes were filled with tears too.

"Of course not honey! I love you and I'll always love you but I just..."

He interrupted her, bursting in tears while yelling "Listen, if you have so many doubts about it, then don't do it. I don't want you to. I don't want our kid to be a burden for you. Honestly, I thought you'd like the idea, but you just proved me wrong!"

He slammed the apartment's door leaving Rory crying, lying on the bed they'd shared for years.

**~*~**

"What did he ask you?" Lorelai asked surprised. She understood it the first time her daughter said it, but it was too hard to believe.

"He wants to have a baby with me, before he dies. He says that way I'll remember him forever. That's insane, what if the baby got affected by his disease?"

"No it wouldn't. Remember Mark Greene on ER? He already had that brain tumor when his daughter was born and that turned out just fine"

"Mom I'm serious here" she started crying again. In fact she'd been crying practically all the time since his disease was discovered. Just like Mark Greene, a brain tumor. "Why, of all people, why did this happen to him?"

"Who knows sweetie" Lorelai said as she laid Rory's head on her lap.

"Should I do this mom? I mean, having this baby?" 

"Honey I can't make that decision for you"

"I know and I'm not asking you to, but let's just suppose you were me, would you do it?"

"She thought for a few seconds and then firmly said "Yes, I think I'd do it"

"Really?" Rory asked surprised.

Her mom just nodded. She stood up and got her purse saying "I gotta go babe. I need to get to work."

"You own the place, why do you still have to go there?"

"Ror, you know why. That place just doesn't work without me. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I hope so" she laid on the couch not sounding very confident about her answer.

"Oh, Sherry and Georgia are supposed to come today. Sherry's gonna stop by at the inn, she wants to talk to me about going into business or something. Do you think you could keep Georgia safe here?"

"Oh, do I really have to?"

"Of course not. That's why I'm asking you. But if you want my advice I'd try to keep life going just as usual as possible, or you'll totally freak out" Lorelai said while looking for her car's key "And she's about 5 years old now. She's not gonna cry all the time you know"

"Yeah, okay. You can tell Sherry to drop Georgia here"

**~*~**

"So Georgia, what do you wanna do?"

"I brought a movie I like to watch"

"Oh really?" Rory asked as she tried to find it inside her little sister's bag "Which one is it?"

"Pocahontas...it's my favorite Disney movie!"

"Oh that's great. I'll put it on then okay?"

The afternoon went on just fine and Pocahontas was not that boring for Rory. The ending got tears from both the girls watching it.

"Georgia" Rory started talking while drying her tears "Do you think it would have been a good idea for Pocahontas to have a baby with John Smith?"

"Yes, that would be great! I love babies!"

"Really? Well but don't you think Pocahontas would feel sad looking at her son or daughter and remembering of John, who she'd never see again?"

"Of course not Rory. See, the kid would look a little bit like John, so it would be like having a piece of him with her. Oh and I want the baby to be a girl. I don't like boys!"

As Rory blinked more and more tears fell down her face "I guess you're right Georgia"

**~*~**

_Sooo__, what do you think?_

_Huge drama huh?__ It won't always be like this, just the first chapters._

_Anyway, I'm not really sure if or where this story's going so feedback is appreciated. Just a couple of words for you **constructive criticism**. _


End file.
